Memorias
by Animmi
Summary: Susan no puede dormir, y empieza a recordar los últimos 2 años de su vida -estamos juntos en esto- Pe/Su


Se removió en la cama como por 5ta vez, se sentía tan incómoda, tan vacía, tan sola, miro hacia su izquierda la ventana estaba entreabierta dejando entrar algunas ráfagas de aire frio que la refrescaba y al mismo tiempo le daba una sensación helada, la puerta estaba cerrada y en el cuarto solo estaba ella…

Solo ella…

No estaba acostumbrada a estar o sentirse así… todas las noches era acompañada en esa cama por él, sintiendo su abrazos, sus besos y sus palabras de buenas noches, rozo sus labios como queriendo revivir la sensación de sus labios cálidos, decidió darse una ducha intentando sacarlo de su cabeza.

Entro en el baño y empezó a quitar su ropa, en el espejo de enfrente pudo divisar su figura de 18 años, su cabellos marrón oscuro que le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos de igual color y su figura ya no tan delgada que dejaba ver un bulto en donde antes estaba su plano vientre, se metió en la ducha refrescándose en la lluvia de fresca agua, pero no importaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el

-Peter- aquel nombre salió solo de su boca, él había viajado a visitar Edmund y Lucy en casa de sus tíos, el volvería hasta el día siguiente pero la simple espera estaba que la mataba, la paciencia no fue siempre su mejor virtud, salió de la ducha y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto y se metió en la cama.

Maldita y tortuosa espera, cada minuto que pasaba le hacía pensar en él y en recordar sus mejores momentos.

.

.

.

Su primer beso

Fue cuando habían viajado por segunda vez a Narnia, era de noche en cair paravel ambos platicaban sobre lo que Aslan les había dicho esa tarde, -no volveremos a Narnia- susurro Susan hacia su hermano.

tenía ganas de llorar, amaba Narnia era como su segundo hogar, pero no podía hacer nada, una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla, Peter se dio cuenta y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, -tranquila, yo te entiendo- la abrazo y la encerró contra su pecho, luego volvió a tomar su cara y la miro a los ojos, casi temblando rozo sus labios y luego los junto en un cálido y apasionado beso, ambos se separaron con los labios hinchados y rojos, ninguno hablo y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente era cierto que Susan había besado a caspian, pero solo lo hizo con el fin de comparar, el beso del pelinegro era tan distinto al de su hermano, era como sentir la atracción que había entre los dos, pero con Peter, era como si el amor tuviera sabor, aquel beso de caspian no se comparaba con los cálidos labios de Peter, besar al rubio había sido como si él quisiera transmitirle la tristeza que compartían y al mismo tiempo asegurarle que no estaba sola.

Cuando se separó del chico con algo de decepción vio la mirada de su hermano algo dolida, después todos cruzaron el portal volviendo a su mundo, ella conservaría muchos recuerdos de sus aventuras en Narnia, en especial uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

.

.

Susan volvió a girarse mirando hacia el techo y siguió recordando, mientras sentía aquel viento helado colarse por la ventana.

.

.

.

La noche en que se confesaron

Fue cuando el acababa de cumplir 17 años, Susan no dejaba de hablar sobre el chico que la había invitado a salir, Edmund no le daba mucha importancia, Lucy estaba feliz por su hermana mayor, pero Peter… él estaba que ardía en rabia y celos, estaba enamorado de su hermana, no era secreto para el pero si para los demás, para su mala suerte el día de la dichosa cita llego muy rápido y obviamente no podía retener a Susan, encerrarla en su cuarto y poner en la puerta un cartel que dijera "propiedad de Peter pevensie" aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal no podía hacerlo.

Cuando ella regresara de la cita él estaría ahí esperando en la puerta, estaba harto de ocultar sus sentimientos apenas la viera le diría lo que siente y la obligaría a dejar a ese chico.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la imagen de Susan, apenas ella cerró la puerta, Peter la beso como si su vida dependiese de eso, sus hermanos se habían dormido hace un par de horas y sus padre no estaban, así que no le preocupa ser descubierto.

Susan estaba en shock pero para sorpresa de él, elle empezó a corresponder el beso, cuando finalmente se separaron Peter empezó a hablar muy rápidamente, - Susan yo te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, por favor no me tortures más, no soporto verte con otro chico, sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti, así que no me hagas esto- le rogo el rubio, ¿dónde había dejado su orgullo? No lo sabía pero por ella era capaz de eso y más.

Susan lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara y le volvió a besar,-yo también te amo Peter- finalizo Susan, a partir de ese momento empezaron a ser una pareja, claro con todo lo que implicaba ser hermanos a la vez, sobre aquel chico solo termino siendo un amigo de Susan, ya que si intentaba algo más, se ganaría un enemigo de cabellos dorados.

.

.

.

En el rostro de Susan apareció una sonrisa, le agradaba recordar todo eso, sintió un golpe desde su interior y sobo su vientre con cariño, al parecer no era la única que tenía problemas para dormir.

.

.

.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos

Había sido un día lluvioso Susan tenia ahora 17 y en unos meses cumpliría los 18 y Peter los 19, habían llegado a su casa a toda prisa tratando de no mojarse.

-maldición no he cerrado la ventana de mi cuarto- se recrimino Susan, al entrar a su cuarto observo su cama totalmente mojada al igual que la de su hermana Lucy, la cual no se encontraba ya que estaba en un viaje con el resto de su familia al cual ellos no asistieron por no dejar de ir a la universidad.

La ventana se encontraba abierta y las cortinas mojadas agitándose con el frio aire que entraba por ella, Susan no se dio cuenta cuando Peter entro al cuarto y miro tal escena.

-esto es un desastre- exclamo Susan mirando su habitación, -sí que lo es- confirmo Peter provocando un pequeños susto en Susan.

-¿por qué no duermes conmigo esta noche y mañana sacamos los colchones a secar?- propuso Peter, pero la castaña puso una cara de duda, -te prometo que no are nada- susurro Peter en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalada, Susan solo asintió.

Ambos se encontraban acomodados en la cama que habían hecho juntando la de Peter y la de Edmund, ambos se miraban sin decir nada, Peter rozo con su mano la mejilla de Susan y luego se acercó a su boca empezando a saborearla.

-dijiste que no harías nada- exclamo Susan con la respiración entrecortada, -soy malo cumpliendo lo que prometo- admitió Peter para luego volver a devorar esa boca que tan bien conocía, sus manos viajaron rápidamente por el cuerpo de la chica y ambos se dejaron llevar demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, entre besos, caricias y susurros de amor

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 2 de la mañana, pero sus ojos simplemente no se cerraban, lo mismo paso la noche anterior, cuando el viajo y termino si dormir, simplemente se hiso adicta a él, se recostó de lado y volvió a zambullirse en sus memorias

.

.

.

El día que se enteró que estaba embarazada

Después de aquella noche habían tenido más oportunidades para estar juntos, cuando nadie estaba en la casa, cuando fingían ir a la biblioteca por libros para estudiar y en lugar de eso se escapaban a cualquier lugar, incluso en la escuela se daban escapadas.

-dios mío- susurro Susan contemplando en el espejo de su habitación un muy pequeño bulto en donde estaba su vientre, -¿Qué demonios hare?-se preguntó en voz baja Susan ¿Cómo les diría a sus padres que le estaba dando vida al hijo de su hermano mayor? Que debería hacer ¿abortar? No eso era imposible ante todo era su hijo, Se bajó la camisa y se acomodó la falda, tenía que ir a la universidad y pensar en lo que aria y sobre todo en cómo le diría a Peter.

Volvió a ver el bulto en ella, hacia eso desde casi 2 semanas pero por primera vez se atrevió a acariciarlo, casi con miedo movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, -Hola- se atrevió a decir en voz baja, para su mala suerte la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de su hermano mayor, ninguno de los dos hablo solo se miraban fijamente.

-Susan, ¿acaso tú...?- pregunto Peter con un nudo en la garganta, Susan no hablo solo asintió con la cabeza dejando escarpar algunas lágrimas, la mente de Peter era todo confusión, no sabía que sentir, ¿alegría por tener un hijo?, ¿miedo por ser padre a esta edad y por qué la madre de su hijo era su hermana menor? O ¿enojo por haber dejado que pasara?, no dijo nada solo abrazo a Susan mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

.

.

.

El día en que se quedaron solos

Susan ya tenía casi 5 meses de embarazo, hace un par de semanas que habían viajado a E.U. y sus hermanos menores se quedaban en casa de su primo Eustace, tanto ella como Peter habían tratado de ocultar su embarazo a máximo pero sabían que no podrían seguir así por más tiempo

-tenemos que decirles- exclamó Susan mientras hablaba con su hermano en su habitación, -¿pero y si nos separan?, ¿y si hacen que abortes?- le respondió Peter con mucha preocupación en su voz.

-él bebe ya no puede ser abortado y tampoco permitiré que me lo quiten, pero debemos decírselo- sentencio Susan, sabía que su hermano preferiría escaparse con ellos pero esa no era la solución.

Esperaron una semana más y entonces la fecha fue fijada, esa noche ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos, sus padres habían salido de urgencia y se lo dirían cuando regresaran, pasaron horas y no llegaban hasta que el timbre sonó y ambos se miraron, Peter tomo aliento y abrió la puerta pero no encontró a ninguno de los señores Pevensie en su lugar había un hombre uniformado.

-¿esta es la casa de Alex Pevensie?- pregunto el uniformado y ambos solo asintieron, -lamento informar que el señor Pevensie acaba de sufrir un accidentes automovilístico junto a su esposa, la señora pevensie, por desgracia ninguno sobrevivió-.

Para ambos esa noticia los había afectado demasiado, después de que aquel hombre se retirara quedaron ellos dos solos, Peter solo consolaba a su hermana quien lloraba, ¿Qué harían ahora?, él ya era mayor de edad pero ¿Qué pasaría con sus hermanos?, Susan lo serien en unos meses, pero Edmund y Lucy tenían solo 16 y 14 años ¿Cómo los cuidaría? ¿Se los llevarían?, por su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas, pero no se dejaría caer, ahora el sacaría adelante a su familia.

El funeral fue una semana después, Peter había conseguido un trabajo para mantenerse a él y Susan y su hijo, no le dijeron nada de la muerte de sus padre a Edmund y Lucy no se sentían listos, habían pasado casi dos meses más y Susan les escribía cartas diciendo que todo iba de maravilla, que iban a fiestas, y que se la pasaba genial, aunque estuviera pasando por momentos difíciles.

.

.

.

-vamos Alex trata de dormir- dijo la benévola acariciando su grande vientre de casi 9 meses mientras estaba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana, -tal vez extrañe a su papa- dijo una voz masculina que ella reconoció al instante, -Peter- exclamo la castaña y el magnífico se acercó besando sus labios- te extrañe tanto Susan, que quise volver antes- le confeso el rubio – yo también te extrañe tanto, ambos te extrañamos- se sinceró la castaña, después de separarse del beso Susan hablo primero, -¿cómo están?- pregunto ella, -ambos están bien, pero quieren estar con nosotros, no sé cómo podría decirles todo lo que ha pasado- exclamo Peter mientras una lagrima viajaba por su mejilla.

-tranquilo, estamos juntos en esto- sonrió la benévola para volverlo a besar


End file.
